Real Life or Fantasy? - 'Bohemian Rhapsody', Roger Taylor
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" London, 1970. Mallory May has been begging to join her brother's band for ages, and when the lead singer quits and they are searching for a new vocalist and bass guitar player, she might just find her chance. (RogerTaylorxOC) Based on the 2018 film 'Bohemian Rhapsody'
1. Let's Go! (Character)

Welcome all! I've never written something like this before, based on real life. Also, I am a new Queen fan so I may not get all the facts right, but that's the joy of fanfiction! ;) This movie and their music just really inspired me!

I do not own anything except my character! This story is based on a movie which is based on real life people and events! Thanks! :)

* * *

Let's Go! (Character)

Lily James as Mallory May!

I picture her with brown hair but Donna's style!

I love Lily and her in _Mamma Mia! _I think she's a great singer, and it was the same musical era as Queen so she seems like a natural choice! (not to mention she's English, very charismatic, and I loved everything she wore in _Mamma Mia!_)

This story will be my favourite moments from the film (and some new ones I create) featuring my character. I'm picturing the characters mostly as their movie versions, but feel free to picture them as the real band! (although they looked very similar! ;))

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Here We Are

Here We Are

"Oi!" Mallory cried when a couple of tall people moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the stage. She huffed, blowing her brown curls out of her face in frustration. Sure, she got to see Smile perform all the time, but that didn't mean she wanted to give up her view. She cursed her small stature, not ideal for concerts such as this. All she could see from here was the top of her brother's curls, he being as tall as he was.

But the people in front didn't seem to notice her, so she sunk back, continuing to sing along to the words she knew by heart: "_Gotta feelin', I should be doin' all right. __Doin' all right_..."

Glancing around, she searched for a better spot to stand, but the pub had filled up considerably, and there wasn't much room. She was glad by the great turnout, but if Smile was becoming this popular, they might need to think about finding a larger venue.

There was some room by the bar, but all the stools were taken and it was right by the stairs, and even further back, so all she would see would be some heads.

Speaking of the bar - the guy was staring again. He had dark hair that fell just past his chin, and was wearing a denim jacket over a striped button-up shirt. His top lip stuck out slightly, showing his front teeth, which he looked like he was trying to keep tucked in his mouth. She glanced away, rising up on her tip-toes to try and catch a glimpse over the various heads. The crowd shifted slightly and she saw the top of Tim's head, and Brian again, but couldn't make out Roger, he sitting at his drums while the other two were standing.

More people had amassed in front of her as the pub continued to fill up, pushing her even further back. Soon she couldn't see the band at all, just hear them.

Close to the bar now, she looked back to see the guy was staring again. She gave him a smile. Seeing her stare back, and that he was caught, he quickly looked away.

"Sorry," he said, avoiding eye contact, now embarrassed.

She gave him another smile. "What for?"

He smiled back, glad he hadn't made her uncomfortable with his staring. "I hope this doesn't sound strange, but I've seen you here before. I've been following Smile, and I've noticed you every time."

Ah, that explained the staring. She nodded. "It's my brother's band, he's lead guitarist. Mallory May." She held out her hand.

He smiled and shook it. "Freddie."

"Enjoying the show, Freddie?"

"Very much."

They stood together for a moment, just listening, taking in the show.

He offered her his hand. "What d'you say we go find a better place to stand?"

Grinning, Mallory took his hand and followed him to the middle of the crowd, where there was certainly a better view. Tim was pouring his heart into the chorus while Brian looked very focused, and Roger looked bored out of his mind. She began to sing along again.

"You should be up there with them." Freddie's kind words broke in. "I can hear you singing. You've got a great voice."

"Oh, that's probably not me you're hearing."

"No, it is. Your voice soars above all the others."

She blushed. "Thank you. I'm dying to join the band, but Brian's insistent that I finish school first."

"What are you studying?"

"History. You?"

"Design."

"Nice. But I've still got four years, at least. Who knows, they might not even be playing together by then." She watched as Roger gave a great yawn and didn't try to cover it up. This made her giggle.

"You like him? The drummer?" Freddie was smiling.

"That obvious?" She chuckled. "It's quite the classic story, really. A girl falls for her big brother's best friend and band mate, who, it just so happens, all the other girls are pining after."

"They may be pining, darling, but you're in love with him."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad I met you, Freddie."

"I'm glad I met you too."

Smile was the last band of the night, so after their last song, the pub emptied out.

"I'm heading round back, that's where the band goes after the show to pack up. You want to meet them?"

She saw a flash of excitement in Freddie's eyes. "Maybe next time. I have a song I'm working on, that I wanted to show them. It's not quite finished yet."

"All right, well I'll see you next time?"

"Next time."

* * *

"Freddie!" Freddie turned to see Mallory emerge from the crowd. It was a week later, and Smile was scheduled to play again, same time, same place.

She was wearing a sequined dress with bright coloured eye-shadow. "Trying to make an impression on Roger?" He grinned.

She struck a pose. "Think it'll work?"

"Definitely, darling."

They pushed their way to the front. All of Smile seemed a little unenthusiastic tonight, not even swayed by the audience's clapping, cheers, and singing along.

"Hi Roger!" some girls near the back squealed. This didn't even phase him.

"What d'you say we liven this up?" Mallory suggested, a gleam in her eyes. She began dancing to the beat, Freddie quickly joining in.

People around them began swaying and bouncing their knees, and a few minutes later, most were dancing along too.

"We've started something," Freddie called over the music.

By the end of the show, Mallory was sitting up on Freddie's shoulders above the crowd cheering her heart out. "I love you, Smile!"

Afterwards, Freddie followed her out back to meet with the band.

"You go first," he said.

"Don't forget to smile!" she cried, rushing up to them. They were sitting in the back of the van having beers.

"There's she is, our biggest fan." Brian gave her a crushing hug.

"Could you hear me cheering?"

"Always. Loudest in the room."

"Great job, Rog," Mallory commented, releasing her brother and giving the blond a hug.

"Thanks, Mal." The two pulled away, though lingered closely, grinning sweetly at each other.

She broke their trance. "Where's Tim?"

"Just missed him. He left us."

"What? No!"

"Yeah, off to do bigger, better things," Roger mocked. "I mean, maybe he's right. That show was a load of bollocks."

"Well, there was room for improvement," agreed Brian, though with hesitance.

"Well I thought it was lovely, as always! Besides, you've got to start somewhere, right? His loss." Then she grinned. "And, it might just be a blessing in disguise, because I have someone here who would very much like to meet you." She turned and gestured to Freddie who was hanging back. "Brian and Roger, I would like you to meet my new friend, Freddie. Freddie, this is Brian and Roger, members of Smile."

Freddie nodded to them. "I enjoyed the show."

"Thanks man," said Brian.

"Thank you." Roger took another sip of his beer.

"I've been following you for a while, actually. Smile. Makes sense, for a dentist student." He nodded to Roger. "And you're astrophysics, aren't you?" Freddie turned to Brian.

"You brought our stalker to see us?" Roger asked Mallory.

"Yeah, I am, astrophysics."

"That makes you the clever one."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose it does, doesn't it?" Brian gave Roger a look who just rolled his eyes.

"I study design here," Freddie explained.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I also write songs-" He pulled some notes from his pocket. "Thought they might be of interest to you." He held out the folded pages.

"Too late, sorry Mate," said Roger.

"Our lead singer just quit," Brian explained.

Freddie grinned and shared a look with Mallory. "Well then you'll need someone new."

"Any ideas?" Brian asked him.

"Him, 'clever one'," laughed Mallory.

"Uh, not with those teeth, Mate," said Roger. Brian didn't say anything.

"_Rog!_" Mallory whisper-hissed. Honestly, he always spoke without thinking.

Freddie's smile fell, and for a moment it looked like he was about to turn away and leave.

"_I know what I'm doin'! I gotta feelin', I should be doin' alright!_" Freddie turned back, a beautiful rendition of the song pouring from his lips as though he'd sung it a million times before. It sounded so natural as he soulfully delivered the lyrics.

Mallory couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure shock that crossed the other two boy's faces, though she was perfectly impressed as well.

"_Doin' all right!_" Brian and Roger joined in for the last line, and it sounded brilliant, the three of them harmonizing together.

"_Doin' all right!_" Mallory joined in for one final refrain.

The group shared a contented chuckle.

"I was born with four additional incisors," Freddie explained. "More space in my mouth means more range." He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and flashed the group a smile. "I'll consider your offer." With that, he walked away.

Brian and Roger exchanged a glance, and then looked at Mallory who grinned and came to sit between them.

"Uh, do you play bass?" Brian called.

"Nope!" And he was gone.

"May I have a sip of your beer?" Mal asked her brother.

"A sip," he emphasized, handing her the bottle. Then he went back to staring after Freddie. "That was really something, wasn't it?"

"Brilliant," Roger agreed, clinking his bottle against Mal's. Both took a drink.

Brian swiped back his bottle. "That's not a sip!"

_And off we go! ;) Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :) Thanks so much for reading!_


	3. Just Go With It!

Just Go With It!

"You _have_ to let me join the band!" Mallory cried over dinner the next night. She sat at the table doing homework while Brian finished the dishes. Roger sat across from her at the table drinking beer and twirling his drumsticks.

"School," her brother reminded.

"I know, but it'll take me _forever_ to finish!"

"Four years."

"At least!"

"Four years isn't forever."

"But who knows where we'll all be then? Look, I promise school will get finished!"

"But if not now, when?"

She paused thoughtfully. "Sometime! I didn't say never!"

He sighed. "Mal-"

"Please, Bri! And besides, if you're looking for a new lead singer and bass player, you're already reworking things, so it makes perfect sense that I join in now! Are you going to contact Freddie?"

Brian and Roger exchanged a glance.

"You are! Well _he_ thought I should join, he told me so. He said, 'You should be up there with them'. And I told him my brother wouldn't let me until I finished school." Brian rolled his eyes. She turned to the blond. "Rog, you told me before that you wanted me in the band."

Roger pointed one drumstick at her. "I did. I do."

Brian sighed. "You're all ganging up on me."

"Sorry, Mate," said Roger with a smirk.

"See, majority rules!" She grinned.

"Come on, Brian." Roger came around and sat in the chair next to her. "You know your sister would be a great addition. Like I said, our last show was bollocks. We need some reworking."

"It wasn't _that_ bad of a show..." Brian continued to defend.

"Bad enough that Tim walked out on us."

"Wasn't our fault!"

"'We're never going anywhere with this, guys,'" Roger mocked their former bandmate.

"Well, now's your chance to show him," said Mallory.

"Hey Mal-" Roger put his arm around the back of her chair and leaned in close. "What'cha doing later?"

"Homework," she sighed. "Dull, I know."

"Really, Rog? My sister? I'm right here," cried Brian.

Roger pulled away, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just making conversation."

"Sure you were. Real subtle, as always."

Mallory raised her eyebrows at Roger. "What did you have in mind?"

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Any ideas on where we could find a bass player?" he jumped in, quickly changing the subject, ignoring the lovesick look being shared between his sister and friend.

"That sounds like the perfect job for you, Brian," Roger said, not looking away from Mallory. "Guitarist to guitarist."

"You're going to help me," Brian told him. Then he turned to his sister. "You think you can get a hold of Freddie?"

"Yes!" She beamed. "Does this mean I'm in?!"

Brian sighed. "Yes, I suppose it does."

"Yes, YES!" she cheered. "I'm glad to see your overwhelming enthusiasm, Big Brother."

"I just don't know if that's the kind of life I want for you right now."

"I appreciate your concern, as always, but I can't let you have all the fun. Besides, someone's got to keep an eye on you lot. Especially Mr. Taylor here." She poked Roger's arm.

"And someone's got to keep an eye on you two," muttered Brian.

Roger tapped out a rhythm on the table with his drumsticks. "Welcome to Smile, Mallory May."

* * *

By the time of the next scheduled show, they had gained Mallory, Freddie, and a new bassist by the name of John Deacon.

"I wish we'd had more time to practice together," Brian was fussing as they waited backstage for their turn.

"Brian, relax, it'll be fine," Mal assured him, too excited about performing with the band for her first time to worry.

"Can't be any worse than last time," said Roger.

"Don't worry, darlings," said Freddie with confidence. "They'll love us."

Applause and cheering signaled that the current band had finished their set and were now heading backstage. Smile took the stage.

"Hello, everyone, thanks for being here tonight," Brian addressed the crowd. "As you can tell, we have a few new faces up here with us tonight: We've got John Deacon on bass, Freddie Bul-Bulsara," he struggled a little with Freddie's last name, which didn't go unnoticed by Freddie.  
"-Lead vocals, and Mallory May, vocals."

"Where's Tim?" someone shouted.

"You can't be Smile if you've got all new members!" cried someone else.

"Hey Love, what're you doing after the show?" a guy in the audience called to Mallory.

"Oi-" began Brian, always ready to defend his sister.

She jumped in ahead of her brother. "Not you, Mate," she retorted, into the microphone for the whole pub to hear.

There was laughing and a chorus of "Ohhhhhs!" all around. Roger even added a _ba dum tish_! on his drum set.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, and we've introduced everyone, we are Smile. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the show," Brian finished.

"This one's for all you beautiful people out there tonight!" Freddie addressed the crowd.

"Ready, Freddie?" asked Roger.

Freddie gave a nod, and they were off. The guitarists struck the first notes. Freddie began nodding his head to the beat, quickly followed by moving his whole body, and grabbed a tambourine which he began shaking in time to the music. This surprised the others, to say the least, who hadn't had any idea of him adding this. He hadn't used it in their rehearsals.

Next he grabbed the microphone stand, and tried to carry it around the stage with him as he walked/danced, but it didn't work out so well. This didn't appear to phase him though, and he just went with it, belting out the lyrics. Mallory tried to follow his dance moves as he took up the whole stage, the whole room even, with his presence, and soon both were dancing to the beat, different moves, same rhythm. She had felt a certain instant connection with Freddie when she first met him, and obviously that carried onto the stage and into their performance.

"Uh, wrong verse, Freddie," Brian tried, but Freddie was too into it to notice him, the others desperately trying to keep up with his intensive energy. The audience too, seemed a little hesitant at first, but slowly seemed to be warming to it.

_"Keep yourself alive! Keep yourself alive! All you people, keep yourself alive!_"

"Just go with it!" Mallory called to her brother.

By the end of the song, the whole group was singing along together:

_"Keep yourself alive! Keep yourself alive! All you people, keep yourself alive!_"

They received great applause and cheers at the end of their set, and returned backstage breathless.

"Sorry for stumbling on your last name up there, Freddie," Brian apologized.

"Oh don't be, darling, it's alright," Freddie assured him. "I'm thinking of changing it, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yes, to 'Mercury'. I like Mercury, what do you think? 'Freddie Mercury' - think that'll be a big name someday?"

_Yes, Freddie, it definitely will be! ;) There's chapter two, and we get to see some more flirting between Mal and Rog ;)_

_I think I'll jump right ahead to the recording studio section (the timeline will probably end up a bit different for this story)._

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	4. No Looking Back, Only Forward

No Looking Back, Only Forward

"This is bollocks," cried Roger as the group convened on the roadside next to their broken-down van. They had been travelling back from playing at a bunch of pub gigs when something with the back tire went wrong. "Sold out every pub and uni South of Glasgow and I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere eating a ham sandwich!"

"At least you've got good company," spoke up Mallory from where she was leaning against the side of the van.

The group had been playing together for close to a year now, continuing with gigs at universities and pubs, but increasing in number and size. They had also renamed themselves 'Queen', after Her Royal Highness, as Freddie had said. They were all becoming more ambitious though.

John was trying his best, albeit struggling, trying to fix the van's problem. "Bloody tire," he grunted, smacking the side of the van.

"Oi!" said Roger. "Gently with my van."

"It's the love of his life," Mal chuckled.

"It's counter-clockwise I think you'll find, John," Brian instructed, standing over John while he worked, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, is it? Thank you Brian, would you like to do it? Please, feel free."

"No, no, you're doing a good job. Please continue."

"How much do you think we could get for the van?" Freddie suddenly asked.

"I hope you're joking," exclaimed Roger, almost spitting out his bite of sandwich.

"I've been thinking we need to go bigger."

"What do you have in mind, Fred?" asked Brian.

"An album."

"We can't afford an album," spoke up John from where he was crouched almost underneath the van.

"Hence, the van-" The others saw where Freddie was going with this.

"But, my _van_!" Roger was still gawking at the possibility that anyone would even suggest that he part with his precious van.

"Cheer up, Darling," said Freddie, clapping his hands. "You're recording an album!"

* * *

For his birthday, Freddie finally took the band to meet his family, his mum, dad, and younger sister, Kashmira.

The other guests included Freddie's girlfriend and closest friend, Mary, as well as her father.

"Please tell your father it's nice to meet him," Freddie told Mary. Her father was deaf and communicated using sign language.

"I have."

"Then thank him for the lovely birthday cake."

"I have." She smiled.

"Hmm." Freddie lowered his voice, then said, "Then tell him his daughter's an epic shag."

Mary's smile fell. "Freddie, he can read lips."

Freddie's smile also fell and he looked up to see Mary's father staring at him from across the table.

Mary quickly intervened and whispered to Freddie. "Are Roger and Mallory-" She nodded to the two. "Dating?" They had been flirting this whole time, and were sitting very close. She had thought they were a couple the first time she met them, and wasn't the only one to think that.

"I don't think so," Freddie answered, glancing over at his two lovesick band mates. "Though it's hard to tell, isn't it?"

"I think it's cute," Kash joined in, who was sitting on her brother's other side.

"You gonna finish this?" The three watched as Roger asked Mallory, reaching his fork over to her unfinished slice of birthday cake. He was still chewing the last of his cake.

"Yes!" she cried, jumping in and pulling her plate towards her. "Hands off!" She smacked his hand away.

Kash giggled as she watched them. "You can have some more cake if you like," she told Roger. "We've got lots."

"Mary, I can't tell you how long I have waited for Farrokh to bring home a girl," Mrs. Bulsara said.

"Farrokh?" repeated Mary, the others now just as confused.

"Did Farrokh not tell you he was born in Zanzibar?"

"No, he didn't." Now all eyes were on Freddie, who suddenly looked like he wished to be anywhere but there.

"I used to know a girl from Zanzibar," said Roger.

"I thought Freddie was born in London," said John.

"Oh he was, at the age of eighteen," teased Kash, nudging her brother.

"Shut up," sighed Freddie.

"Ah, siblings," Mal chuckled knowingly. "Are you and Freddie close?" she asked Kash.

"Fairly." Kash nodded. "Though not as close as you and Brian."

"Oh, we're not close," joked Brian, earning a kick beneath the table from his sister as well as some laughs.

"Freddie spent nine years away at boarding school," Kash continued. "So we didn't spend a lot of our childhood together."

"I'll be right back-"

"Mum!" Freddie cried when his mother disappeared, utterly embarrassed when she returned and started passing around an album full of photos of his childhood.

"Our family is Indian Parsi," she explained.

"A thousand years ago, the Parsis fled from India to Persia to escape Muslim persecution," Mr. Bulsara told them.

"Really?" cried Brian. "That's terrible. So why did you leave Zanzibar?"

"We didn't leave, we were chased out with just the clothes on our backs."

"Oh wow," said Mal. "I'm studying history. I've come across that in some readings."

"Uh oh, now you've done it. Once she starts on history, she doesn't stop," teased Roger, earning a playful shove from Mal.

"What sort of history do you study?" Mrs. Bulsara asked her.

"Mostly women's history, what role women have played throughout history."

"Ah, very interesting." Mrs. Bulsara nodded and then turned to Brian who was sitting next to her. "And Freddie tells us you're a scientist."

"Astrophysics, actually."

"Ah."

"And he's a dentist." John pointed across the table to Roger.

"I was never a dentist," said Rog.

"He's a dentist," confirmed John, he and Brian nodding in agreement.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Mrs. Bulsara asked Roger and Mallory from where she was sitting across from them.

Brian's head shot up from looking at the photos of young Freddie.

Roger and Mal exchanged a glance. "Oh! Oh, we're, we're not, not actually-" They began speaking over each other. Roger moved his arm away from where he'd had it draped around the back of her chair and she sat up straight from where she had been leaning against him.

"We're just close," Mal explained.

"Oh." Mrs. Bulsara nodded and smiled at them.

Brian raised his eyebrows at his sister from across the table. She just innocently sipped her tea. Roger cleared his throat once, then twice.

In the background, Freddie was playing 'Happy Birthday' on the piano, singing along. "Happy Birthday Mr. Mercury-"

"'Mercury', really?" said Kash.

"So now the family name's not good enough for you?" spoke up his father.

The chatter of the other guests fell silent. A slightly awkward silence now hovered.

"It's just a stage name," his mother tried.

"No, it's not. I changed it legally. Got a new passport and everything."

"Good thoughts, good words, good deeds," continued Mr. Bulsara with a sigh. "You can't go anywhere in life pretending to be someone you're not."

"Exactly," Freddie shot back. "No looking back, only forward."

_I think I'm condensing the timeline a little - ah the joys of fanfiction! ;) And I guess I didn't skip right to the recording session, but I've thought of more scenes to add in between! This story will mostly be behind the scenes moments of the band, which were my favourite moments in the movie!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far, always much appreciated! :) And t__hanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	5. Celebrations

Celebrations

"I have an announcement." Freddie had gathered the band together for an urgent, important meeting.

The others exchanged a wary glance, noting his serious expression.

"Everything all right, Fred?" Mallory asked.

He eyed them before continuing. "I've had a call." The others waited expectantly for him to continue. He made sure he had their full attention before he did so. "One of the men from EMI Records saw us recording, and gave our demo to John Reid-" He paused, his lips suddenly breaking out into a giant grin. "-He looks after Elton John."

John gasped, Brian joining in with an, "Oh my God-"

"Elton John?!"

Freddie could hardly contain his excitement now. "Yes. Mr. Reid wants to meet us, and possibly even manage us."

"Shut up!"

"You're joking!"

Mal gave a shriek and Roger gave a shocked curse followed by a cheer.

Unable to contain it any longer, Freddie gave a shout of glee and a victorious jump, promptly enveloping the band in a giant group hug. "Long live Queen!"

"Long live Queen!" the others cheered.

Freddie released them. "This calls for celebration!"

"Drinks!"

"Drinks for everyone!"

The group found their way to the nearest pub, chatting excitedly about their meeting with Reid as they walked. Once they arrived, they found a booth and right away ordered some celebratory drinks that didn't last long.

"Everything's happening so quickly, I can't believe it!" cried Mal. "I mean, just last week we were playing at universities and in pubs, and now we have a potential manager?! It's bloody brilliant!"

"I propose a toast-" Freddie rose to his feet at the head of the table, glass in hand. "-To us, Queen. May we only get bigger and better from here! The future is looking bright, my darlings! To us!"

"To us!" They all lifted their glasses to share in Freddie's toast.

"Another round, anyone?" John asked, noticing everyone's already empty or nearly empty glasses. "I'll go fetch a couple more jugs. Brian, will you come help me choose?"

"Yeah." The two headed back up to the counter.

"Anyone hungry?" Freddie jumped in quickly. "I'll go get some menus." He winked at Mal while Roger, who was sitting next to her, was downing the last of his beer, before dashing off, leaving the two alone together at the table.

Mal rolled her eyes at Freddie's obvious set-up, but also silently thanked him.

It had become clear that she and Rog were now stuck in the middle stage between friends and something more, but neither knew how to address it, so they stayed in the middle. At least it was clear to Mal, she wasn't sure if Roger sensed it too, but he had been more flirty with her lately. But then again, Roger was always flirty with everyone. There was really only one way to find out: bring it up.

"Hey, Rog?"

"Hmm?"

Here goes. "I've been thinking..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, about what Freddie's mum said. When she thought that, you know, we were _together _together."

He cracked a grin. "I have too."

She raised her eyebrows. "You have?"

"Yeah. I just about said yes when she asked."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it felt so natural, you know? I mean, we're basically dating already, yeah? Or have I been reading this wrong?" He suddenly looked unsure, something he didn't show often.

She smiled, though bit her lip to keep herself from full-on beaming. She liked this side of him, not always being the cocky guy so many knew him as. "Dating minus going out on any actual dates."

There, they had confirmed it, together.

His smile met hers. "Well then, we've got to do something about that, don't we?" He smirked and leaned in. "Let's kick the others out."

She chuckled. "Tempting, but this is our night to celebrate as a band." She leaned in too. "However, we can do our own celebrating later, as well." Then she pulled away teasingly. "But, you've got to ask me out first. Officially."

"All right, Miss May. Will you go out on an official date with me?"

"Hmm..." She pretended to be thinking it over before she grinned. "Like Freddie said, no looking back, only forward."

"I'll drink to that," said Roger, holding up his empty glass. "If the others hurry up with the drinks - but I'd rather them take their time."

"What do you want to drink, John," Brian asked as the two poured over a drink menu up at the counter, backs to the table, completely unaware of the fact that Roger and Mal were now snogging in their booth.

"That one sounds good." John pointed to a name on the list. "Have you ever tried this one?" He pointed to another.

"I haven't."

"I have, it's good."

Meanwhile, up at the front, Freddie was scanning the food menu, though not really paying attention. He kept casting glances over at the booth, to see if Mallory and Roger had made any progress. Next time he looked up, he grinned as he found them snogging. Mal had obviously taken his hint. He turned back to the menu, still grinning, happy to give them some more time to themselves. Besides, Brian and John were still trying to decide on drinks by the looks of it.

Mal and Roger broke away from their kiss, out of breath but both smiling.

"You know, my brother's not going to make it easy for us," Mal reminded.

"That's all you have to say after that?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. He chuckled and nodded, turning more serious. "We don't have to tell him..."

"Rog!"

"Okay, okay!" He rose his hands in surrender. "Just a thought. I mean, not right away. Not tonight..."

Mal wasn't so keen on this. "He's my brother, Rog. I have to be honest with him." Not only that, but they were close, the siblings having shared lots with each other. She sighed. "But, you know how protective Brian can be. How _over-_protective. And how he's always there, not wanting to leave us alone for a moment-"

"Drinks!" As if on cue, Brian appeared, a jug of beer in each hand and the biggest smile on his face. Mal gave Roger a look that said, _See?_ He just chuckled in return.

At least this time Brian wasn't embarrassingly telling her not to drink too much beer, like he often did, like with his 'you can have just a sip' when she asked if she could have some of his drink. This was especially embarrassing when around others, namely her crush - now boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. She bit her lip again to keep herself from smiling too big and too obviously.

"We got a little more than two," John announced, close behind Brian with two more jugs. "Too many choices! Hope you're thirsty!"

"And hungry - there's loads of options!" Freddie also reappeared and tossed a few menus down onto the table, sliding into the booth so that he sat across from Mal. He poured himself some of the new beer and sipped it, raising his eyebrows over the rim of his glass at her. She raised hers back. Both spluttered their drinks when they started to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at down there?" Brian asked.

"Nothing!" both cried, only making them laugh more.

Mal reached under the table and took Rog's hand. He gave her hand a squeeze in return, gently running his thumb over her knuckles affectionately. They didn't risk sharing a look, but both knew the other was smiling.

"Hey Fred, when did you say we were meeting Reid?" John asked.

"Friday."

"Oh good, so we can go all night!" John took another gulp.

"Yes, let's get shitfaced!" Freddie agreed. "We've earned it!"

_Yay, they're together now - officially! ;) Haha, I just picture (if this were a movie) the camera focusing on Brian and John pouring over the menu and in the background over their shoulders you can just see Rog and Mal snogging behind them, but they're completely oblivious! Haha, meanwhile! ;)_

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far, always much appreciated! :) And thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	6. We Belong Together

We Belong Together

The five managed to make it through all four jugs of beer, with some snacks in between. Mal and Roger made sure not to drink as much as the others though, for they still had their own promised celebrations to fulfill and wanted some alone time as a new couple.

They had seen Freddie and John home safely, and when they arrived back at the May's flat Mal and Rog supported the very drunk Brian between them and carried him straight up to bed, where he promptly fell asleep. He, Freddie, and John were probably going to have nasty hangovers.

Now the next morning Mal snuggled up against Roger, reaching up to run her fingers through his golden hair, his fingers tracing gentle patterns along her arm. Before Brian woke up Roger would go and arrange himself on the couch downstairs to make it look like he had spent the night there (they had planned it all out), but for now, they happily lay in each other's arms.

"I kind of like keeping it a secret," she said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

He chuckled. "It hasn't even been a day."

"I know." She snuggled closer.

"We'll just have to get the others shit-faced drunk more often." Both laughed at this, remembering their very drunk friends the night before.

"Speaking of, I'd better go check on Big Brother." He didn't usually drink that much, so she thought checking in couldn't hurt.

"Aww, you're leaving me," Roger whined jokingly.

"Oh, quit your whining, you. I'll be right back, I promise." She pecked his lips before slipping out of bed and quickly throwing on her bathrobe before heading down the hall to Brian's room, where she found him exactly where they had left him the night before, in the exact same position: on his stomach face down on the bed, snoring softly.

She chuckled, tip-toeing into the room to place a kiss on the mass of curls atop his head. "Sleep well, Big Brother."

Before leaving, she paused in the doorway, hesitating, and finally turned back to face the sleeping heap that was her brother. She crept back over to him and leaned over his ear. "Rog and I are dating," she whispered. There, now she felt a little less guilty keeping it from him.

She half expected him to shoot awake, suddenly all sobered up by her confession, ready to storm into her room and drag Roger out of her bed. But he didn't even budge.

With that, she returned to her room where she found Roger also exactly where she had left him, laying in bed half-covered by the sheets. She took a moment to admire him, her Rog.

"How is he?" Rog asked.

"Sound asleep." She crawled back into bed beside him. Then she added, "I told him."

Now he looked at her, confused. "Oh - I thought you said-"

"He's still passed out, asleep. But I just feel better saying it to him, even if he won't remember. I just felt a little guilty keeping it from him, that's all."

He nodded. "Well, now if he asks, you can say you told him, and that he just doesn't remember."

She chuckled. "Oh you and your schemes. But yes, that's true."

After a little while longer of snuggling, and Brian still not awakening, Mal and Rog headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

They were in the middle of making pancakes and coffee when heavy footsteps filled the kitchen, followed by a groan.

"Morning Brian," said Mal, chuckling at his dishevelled state. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please. Strong as possible." Brian collapsed into a chair at the table, brushing his now very messy curls out of his face. "You didn't make it home last night, Rog?"

"Naw, had to help Mal get you inside and up the stairs and into bed. You were so out of it, Mate."

"Yeah, feels like it."

"Then I just crashed on the couch for the night."

"Oh." Brian nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes. While he was doing so, Rog winked at Mal.

"You two seem to be faring pretty well," Brian observed, they obviously much less effected by the drinks than he was.

The two in question exchanged a glance. "Yeah," answered Mal, smiling. "We're just fine."

* * *

The band was currently waiting to meet with their potential manager, John Reid. Luckily, everyone was over their hangovers and as chipper as ever for today.

"Wow - I didn't know it was fancy dress, Fred," remarked Brian as Freddie emerged out onto the patio wearing a white leather jacket with an elaborate, spiky collar.

"Well I've got to make an impression, Darling." Freddie held out his arms to show off his fancy jacket.

"You look like an angry lizard," Brian joked, making the others laugh. "It's your best work, really. Real subtle."

"Can I borrow it for Sunday church?" joked John as Freddie sat down.

A man in a suit joined them then, and everyone straightened up. This was John Reid.

"So, this is Queen," Reid said. He looked across the table at Freddie. "And you must be Freddie Mercury. You've got a gift, you all have. So tell me, what makes Queen any different from all the other wannabe rock stars I meet?"

"I'll tell you what it is," Freddie quickly jumped in. "We're a group of misfits who don't belong together, playing for all the other misfits, the outcasts, at the back of the room who're pretty sure they don't belong either. We play for them. We belong to them."

Mal thought that was beautifully put.

"We're a family," Brian told Reid.

"But no two of us are the same," added Roger.

"That's what makes us so special," added Mal. "We're all so different and yet we fit together perfectly."

A young man arrived and brought a cup of tea for Reid. "Paul Prenter, meet Queen," Reid introduced. "Our new signing. Paul will be looking after you day-to-day."

Paul nodded to them. "Pleasure."

"If I can get you on the radio, then maybe I can get you on television," Reid explained. The group was trying hard to contain their only increasing excitement.

"Top of the Pops?" Roger asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Hopefully."

"And then?" said Freddie.

"'And then'?" chuckled Reid. "It's only the biggest television program in the country. And no one's ever even heard of you! Look, I admire your enthusiasm, but if it goes well, _if_ it happens, I've got a promotional tour of Japan in mind." He let that offer linger as the band exchanged excited glances and smiles.

Mal felt Rog grasp her hand beneath the table and give it an excited squeeze. They shared a grin, she squeezing his hand back.

Freddie was nodding. "We'll want more."

"Every band wants more," Reid told him.

"Every band's not Queen," spoke up John.

"Exactly!" Freddie agreed.

Reid chuckled. "So this is Queen, huh?"

"Yes, Darling," confirmed Freddie. "_This_ is Queen."

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	7. Queen the Bold

Queen the Bold

Queen had become a rising sensation! Following a very successful tour of America, the band, their new manager Reid, Paul, and their new lawyer, Jim Beach, were waiting in the office of Ray Foster of EMI Records, waiting to discuss their next and latest project: another album.

"Ha, and Tim said we weren't going anywhere with this," Roger declared, glad to have proven their former band-mate wrong.

Freddie, punctual as usual, was the only one not there, hence why they were waiting.

No one spoke, adding a slightly awkward feeling to the atmosphere in the office. Mal wished someone would say something, in order to stop Foster from staring the band down through narrowed eyes over the rims of his glasses. She could tell he was judging them, and Freddie being late certainly didn't help. She could feel the press of his gaze from across the desk.

Finally, her wish was granted, and someone spoke up. It was Jim Beach. "Uh, quite a nice day out, isn't it?" He got some nods and 'yeahs' in reply, but it didn't create any further conversation. Jim now looked at the floor, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Mal was squashed between Roger and her brother on the couch facing Foster's desk. The four band members who were there had all claimed the couch, Reid, Paul, and Jim choosing to stand to leave the lone chair empty for Freddie.

Roger sighed, checking his watch for about the tenth time.

"He'll be here," Mal muttered. Freddie would always be there for them.

"I know, it just makes the rest of us look bad."

Finally, the door to the office opened. "Hello!" A happy and perky Freddie swept into the room, all smiles.

"You're late," Foster stated, obviously unimpressed.

"Am I?" Freddie collapsed into the empty chair they had left for him.

"We saved you a seat," Paul told him.

"Lovely."

"All right, now that we're all here," began Reid, emphasizing this with a look directed at Freddie who was now busy lighting a cigarette. "Jim, this is Ray Foster of EMI Records, and Ray this is the band's lawyer, Jim Beach."

"Ugh, we really must stop calling him that," cut in Freddie with a groan, lit cigarette between his lips.

"Uh, it's his name."

"No, we cannot keep calling him 'Jim Beach.' That's absurd! Not to mention unspeakably boring." Poor Jim was now staring at the floor, looking more embarrassed now than after his failed attempt at making conversation before. Freddie drew on his cigarette then pointed at Jim. "'Miami'. From now on, I, the Queen, dub thee, 'Miami Beach.'"

Jim chuckled. "The sun always sets behind you, doesn't it, on Miami Beach?" His comment once again earned no response.

"Right," broke in Foster, obviously a little wary of this group, hence his staring them down earlier. "Now that everyone has an acceptable name. Look, we just really need something special-"

"Well then you're in luck, Darling!" broke in Freddie. "Queen is as special as it gets!"

"-More hits," continued Foster, as though Freddie hadn't spoken. "Like 'Killer Queen', only bigger."

"It's not bloody widgets we're making," spoke up Roger. "We can't just reproduce 'Killer Queen'. It doesn't work like that."

Freddie was already up and in action, placing a record on the player. "No. We can do better."

With a turn of the volume dial, opera music filled the office. Freddie began circling Foster's desk, waving his hand like a conductor in time to the music.

Foster was obviously taken aback and confused. "It's opera."

"Opera," said Reid.

"Opera," repeated Paul.

"Oh, there seems to be an echo in here," stated John. "Opera!"

The music swelled suddenly, and Freddie beat the desktop in time to the music. This obviously startled Foster - Mal couldn't help but laugh at the way he jumped in his seat. Freddie looked ready to burst with excitement and had the biggest grin on his face.

By the next swell of the music, the whole band was into it.

"We don't want to repeat ourselves," Brian explained once the song had ended. "The same formula, over and over again."

"Formulas are a complete and utter waste of time," stated Freddie. "Waste of our time."

"Formulas work," countered Foster. "Let's stick to the formulas. I like formulas."

"Formulas are boring! We'll call the album, 'A Night at the Opera'," Freddie envisioned.

"Brilliant," agreed Mal.

"Are you aware that no one actually likes opera?" Foster said.

"I like opera," spoke up Jim - now Miami - Beach.

"Do you?"

"I do," added Reid. Foster rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't misunderstand us, Darling. It's a rock-and-roll record, but with the scale of Opera," explained Freddie, already envisioning it. "I can see it now: the Pathos of Greek tragedy, the wit of Shakespeare, the unbridled joy of musical theatre..." The whole band was now nodding in agreement with Freddie's vision. "It's a musical experience! Rather than just another record."

"It'll take people on a musical journey, into uncharted territory," said Mal.

"Exactly!" agreed Freddie. "Something for everyone. Something that will make people feel belongs to them."

"What do you mean by 'uncharted territory'?" Foster asked, obviously unsure.

"Uncharted musical territory... We'll mix genres, we'll break boundaries - we'll speak in bloody tongues if we want to!" It was all coming together, and Freddie had a gleam in his eyes, that classic Freddie Mercury gleam, which shone through from behind the tinted lenses of his sunglasses.

"There's no musical ghetto that can contain us," said Rog.

Freddie pointed to him and snapped his fingers for emphasis. "That's right!"

"It's our music. Our music is our own. We have all the freedom in the world," added Mal.

"No one knows what Queen means because it doesn't mean one thing," explained John.

"Exactly!" agreed Freddie. "See, we're all in agreement, all on the same page."

Foster sighed. "What do you think, John?" he asked Reid after a moment of consideration, pondering to himself.

"I agree with the band," answered Reid.

"Of course you do," sighed Foster with a shake of his head. He then turned to Jim. "And you? Jim Beach?"

"'Miami'," corrected Jim. "Fortune favours the bold."

Freddie leaned against the desk. "Surely, a man of your - _unique _taste - isn't afraid of a little risk..." He raised his eyebrows from behind his aviators.

Foster sighed. "Please don't make me regret this."

Freddie grinned. "You're fun. And don't worry, Darling, you won't regret it. Trust me on that."

_Poor Jim! He's so sweet! :) Next we head to the farm and the recording of the iconic BoRhap - one of my favourite parts of the movie full of great moments of the boys! :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	8. Life on the Farm

Life on the Farm

_Rockfield Farm, 1975_

"Recording studio?" cried Roger, his boots squelching in the mud as they stepped out of the car.

"The idea was to get away from all distractions," explained Paul, retrieving their luggage from the trunk of the car.

"And go to the edges of civilization? This place looks like it will fall over if you shut a door too hard."

"No rough sex then," resolved Freddie with a smirk. No one was quite sure who that remark was directed at.

"Come on, I'll show you inside. Freddie, I've got your suitcase." Paul gestured for them to follow him.

As they headed inside, Roger reached out towards a chicken who was walking along the fence, jumping back when it turned towards him. Mal laughed as he ran to catch up to them.

Ignoring Roger's complaints, Paul showed them inside and directed everyone to their rooms. "Now I know it's not the Ritz, not even close, but here we are. Lots of great albums have been recorded here! All right-" They reached the top of the stairs. "-Freddie, you're here, biggest room. Roger you're there, next door."

"All right."

"Brian you're across the hall here, and Mallory, right next to your brother."

"Of course." Mal went inside, tossing her suitcase onto the bed.

"And you're downstairs, John."

"Could've told me that before I walked upstairs," John sighed, hauling his luggage back downstairs.

Mal went over to the window of her room and looked out over the farm. She had a perfect view of the chickens.

She jumped onto her bed, collapsing onto her back staring up at the wooden ceiling. The bed-frame screamed and groaned in protest - it was an extremely creaky bed.

Feeling like she might change, then go for a walk and explore, she got up to shut the door.

"Mal." She looked across the hall to see Roger's door open a crack, his head of blond hair just peeking out. He made a face, making her laugh, before both slipped into their rooms.

* * *

That night, Mal opened her door a crack - wincing as it creaked - and tip-toed across the hall to a certain blond's room.

"Rog?" she whispered and softly tapped on the door. "May I come in?"

Roger sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, come on in."

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no, Love, that's fine."

"My room's bloody freezing!" she cried, stepping inside and shutting the door. "I don't think the window shuts all the way. Shove over." She moved back the blankets and climbed in next to him, instantly warmer. "Also, I barely breathe and the bed creaks, and it's driving me mad."

"Not too much better here, I'm afraid," Rog said, bouncing up and down a little, making the bed creak.

"I can't believe we're really here, really doing this," she whispered up at the dark ceiling after a moment of comfortable silence between them.

"What? Sharing a bed? It's happened before, if you've forgotten." Even in the dark, she could sense him smirking.

"No, silly!" He laughed when she smacked his arm. "I mean here, in a band, working on an album. An album! With a manager, and a record label! And a lawyer for God's sake! It's brilliant!"

"I know - bloody hell your feet are cold!" he cried when hers brushed his.

"I told you my room's cold!"

"Stop moving!" he laughed - every movement they made made the bed creak.

"I'm trying to get comfortable!" She snuggled under the blankets and felt Rog's arm go around her waist.

"How's that?"

"Much better."

"Warm enough?"

"Yes."

"Night, Mal."

"Goodnight, Rog."

The band had a few days to settle in and get themselves organized before the serious recording process would begin. Everyone was tasked with writing a song for the new album.

"I put my heart and soul into that song," Roger huffed as he cooked breakfast the next morning.

"No one is disputing that," John assured him.

"And you don't like it because you want your songs on the album."

"Aww, he's pouting," said Mal.

"It's not that, Roger."

"What is it then?"

Brian looked up from his plate. "'I'm in Love With My Car'?"

Mal tried and failed to resist a snort of laughter.

"What?" cried Rog, defending his song.

"Maybe it's not strong enough."

"What does that even mean? 'Not strong enough'?" demanded Rog.

"I know I'm late, put it on me." Freddie entered the kitchen, grabbing a teacup.

"We're discussing Roger's car song," John informed him.

"Is it strong enough? That's all I'm asking," said Brian. Poor Rog looked personally attacked. "If I'm on my own here, then I apologize." He held up his hands in a surrendering manner.

"How does your new song go then?" demanded Roger, picking up Brian's notes. The others winced, having already read Brian's lyrics. Roger read off them. "'You call me sweet like I'm some kind of - _cheese_'?!"

"Yeah..." Brian was nodding, all eyes now on him. "It's good."

"Wow!" Roger feigned amazement.

"'Cheese' is the sweetest thing you could come up with?" Mal laughed at her brother. "Not even chocolate or something like that?"

"Oh yeah, well, how about, 'When my hand's on your grease gun'," Brian shot back, now reading from Roger's lyrics. "That's real subtle, isn't it." Now both Mal and John were trying to hide laughter.

"It's a metaphor, Brian!" defended Roger.

"For what?" Mal raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Yes, it's just a bit weird, Roger. I mean what exactly are you doing with that car?" asked John.

"I'm all for the metaphors and similes," Mal spoke up. "I'm just not so sure about the cars and cheese."

"Children please," broke in Freddie. "We could all murder each other over our songs but then who would be left to record this album?"

"Statistically speaking, most bands don't fail, they break up," John said.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?" cried Freddie. John just shrugged. Freddie turned to the still fuming blond. "Roger, there's only room in this band for one hysterical queen." He poured himself some tea and took it outside.

"I know why you're upset, Roger," Brian continued their argument.

"Oh, and why's that?" challenged Rog.

"Because you know your song's not strong enough."

Roger stood staring at him for a moment before he picked up a handful of the potatoes he had been cooking and tossed them at Brian, who just continued to sip his coffee despite getting hit in the face with the food. "Is that strong enough for you?!"

"Oh, now you've done it," winced Mal.

Next Rog swiped all the dishes off the counter. "How about that?!" He swung around, grabbing the nearest small appliance.

"NOT the coffee machine!" Brian and John shouted before he could toss that at them as well. Their breakfasts had just been thrown onto the floor but God forbid anything happen to the coffee. Mal just laughed.

_Haha, love that scene so much, one of my favourites in the movie! ;) We'll see how Mal and Rog do keeping their secret while everyone's living together... Haha!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	9. A Kind of Magic

A Kind of Magic

"Oh, Mal-" Brian looked utterly confused upon entering Roger's room the next morning to find his sister there. "What are you doing in here?"

"Yikes, would it kill you to knock, Brian?" Roger asked.

Gosh, if he had come in just a few minutes ago he would have found a very different scene...

"Uh, my room's freezing, so I borrowed a blanket from Rog to sleep with," was the best excuse she could muster there in that moment. It was shit.

"Oh, okay." Luckily, bad as it was, Brian seemed to buy it. "Would you rather we just switch rooms?"

"No, that's fine, I don't really mind the cold. Just got to bundle up a bit." _Or cuddle. _"Thanks though, Big Bro. Always looking out for me."

"You bet, always. All right. Well, let me know if you change your mind."

"Thanks, I will."

With that, Brian left.

Mal immediately smacked a hand over her mouth to try and stifle a snort of laughter. Roger was laughing too. She collapsed back onto the bed in a laughing heap.

Mal had quickly decided that being in love was like a kind of magic - that sounded extremely sappy and romantic, but it perfectly fit how she felt, something she hadn't fully realized until she was experiencing it herself, being in love.

Sneaking across the hall to each others' rooms in the night while the other boys slept became a nightly occurrence - well, it was mostly her sneaking to Roger's room. He had come to sleep in her room one night early on, but had quickly decided it was too cold - _"Christ, you're right, it's bloody freezing in here!"_ That, and Brian was right next door so they didn't want to risk him finding out, as he very nearly did a few times.

And it just sort of happened that they continued to keep it a secret, just between them. It was honestly kind of fun sneaking around behind the others' backs and stealing kisses and sweet, loving words here and there.

They definitely had a few close calls though.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _ "Rog? You awake? We're going to start working in half an hour," Brian's voice called from the other side of Roger's closed door one following morning. Luckily, this time he didn't just barge in like before.

If he had, he would have seen his sister and best friend curled up together in Roger's bed, mostly naked.

Roger looked at his watch sitting on the bedside table. "Oh, shit-"

They had overslept.

"Rog?"

"Yeah, I'm up, Brian!" Roger called.

"Yes, he's awake," Brian called, likely to alert Freddie and John downstairs. "I can hear him cursing." Then he said, "I think Mal's still asleep too, I haven't seen her yet this morning-"

"Uh, no - I think she's already up! I thought I heard her earlier-" Roger desperately tried to cover for her. She gave him a thumbs-up but couldn't very well announce her presence to her brother from inside Roger's room.

"Okay, we made breakfast, so come downstairs when you're ready." Brian's footsteps retreated downstairs.

Only then did Mal also let a string of curses loose. "Shit - _shit!_"

They both cursed their way out of bed and into some clothes, scrambling about madly, tossing items of clothing that belonged to each other back to one another that somehow had managed to make it on the other side of the room.

"Hey," Roger said, stopping them mid-scramble. "I love you, you brilliant artist, you."

She grinned back, jeans half-on. "And I love you, my Little Drummer Boy."

They shared a quick kiss before Roger left the room first, signalling to her that the coast was indeed clear.

After he left Mal waited a couple of minutes before heading downstairs as well. She even went and opened her own bedroom door just to play along.

With the boys in the kitchen, she grabbed a jacket and snuck out the back of the farmhouse, going around to enter through the front kitchen door. "Morning boys!"

"Morning Mal. Were you out?" Brian asked her.

"Yeah, I went for a walk. Thought some fresh air first thing in the morning would do me some good, especially with all the work we're about to do."

"Nice. Did you eat already?"

"No, I haven't." She went over to the counter. Rog gave her a look of, _nicely done_.

"Whew, all this album-making is exhausting work," he said, faking a yawn.

"It is, but fulfilling work," said Freddie with a grin, always so full of energy.

"So is _love-making.._." A hot whisper sent shivers down her spine when Roger whispered to her as she readied something to eat. She smacked his arm, sending him a look of, _be careful! We just had a close call! _A very close call... Luckily none of the others seemed to notice. Luckily and thankfully.

They were recording the guitar solo of Bohemian Rhapsody today. Mal had a smile on her face the whole time listening to her brother strumming his heart out.

"That was pretty damn good," Freddie said when the take was done. "I think it's beautiful. And it's almost perfect."

_"Almost?" _came Brian's voice through the mic.

"You know, play it like you wrote it."

"_Well I did, I wrote that part," _Brian said, giving a little point to his guitar.

Freddie chuckled. "Go on, give it more rock n' roll!"

_"Well I'm always up for that, Fred."_

"Yes, put your body into it, like I do."

"Okay," Brian chuckled. "Put my body into it-" He did an adorable little dance, arms raised and shaking his hips, guitar still around his neck and his normally voluminous hair squished beneath the headphones. "I've got it."

"Not like that!" Freddie laughed.

"_No, I've got it,"_ Brian assured him. "_Bit more soul."_

"Yes, you have. Bit more heart." Freddie paused as if for dramatic affect. "And then there's the operatic section..."

_"The operatic section?"_

Freddie was now beaming, and did his signature single over-head clap. "You're going to love it!"

"_I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!_" Brian assured him.

"What have we got to lose?"

Brian had the biggest smile on his face. _"Nothing!"_

"If you say so."

"_All right, let's go!"_

**_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Also, although I'm still working on this story, I'm already planning a separate Smile-era story with other OCs, so stay tuned!_**


	10. Lover Boy, Lover Girl

Lover Boy, Lover Girl

_"Buq, buq, buq..."_

In the company of the chickens, Mal was trying to do some songwriting in the barn. She wasn't being very productive, however.

"Here you are. Hiding from someone?" Roger appeared, hair and clothes dripping from the pouring rain outside.

She looked up at the familiar voice of a certain blonde and smiled. "Oh no, you found me," she joked back. "No, just reworking my song for the album-" She held up her notes. "-Or at least trying to. Just can't seem to get it right. It's difficult writing a song that everyone's going to hear and wanting to make it so that everyone can connect to it-"

_"Buq, buq, buq..." _

"Uh oh, looks like we have company. Friend of yours."

Roger turned to see a rather large chicken waddling towards them.

"Blah!" He made a face towards the bird, whose beady little eyes fell on them. "Blah - bla-"

"SQUAWK!" The chicken let out a particularly loud screech, flaring its feathers.

"AH!" Both laughing, they took off, running from the angry chicken.

"It's either the rain, or the chickens!" Rog called.

"I choose the rain!" she laughed. They ran hand-in-hand back to the house.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Mal and Rog's secretive luck ran out, especially when the band was all living together in such close quarters and for so long.

"Looks like we beat the others, amazingly," Roger noted as he and Mallory entered the empty kitchen one morning.

"Yes, amazing." She hopped up to sit on the counter and he came over to stand before her where they promptly resumed their snogging from earlier.

"So, how long have you two been shagging?"

Moments later, the two were pulled apart by the familiar voice of none other than Big Brother, Brian May.

They turned, tongues very obviously slipping out of each other's mouths as they pulled away, to see him sitting in an armchair in the corner, newspaper in his lap, sipping his morning coffee innocently and silently.

"Oh God," Mal managed.

"Yeah, 'oh God' is right."

"Brian!" cried Mal, mortified. Regret instantly flooded her - now she wished she had just told him.

"Good morning, Sis. Rog."

"W-we thought we were the first one's up."

"Yeah, that's pretty evident. Good thing I said something, otherwise, who knows what would have ensued on that counter-top."

They were speechless, and it took a lot to shut up Roger Taylor and Mallory May.

"I'm just wondering how long it's been going on for. And when you were planning on telling me. Or if." Brian stood, now towering over both of them, and if he was trying to be intimidating, it was working. Rog and Mal exchanged a glance.

A cheery whistle filled the hall and John entered the kitchen. "Morning all."

"John," said Brian. "Did you know about this?"

"What?"

"About them?" Brian nodded to Mal and Rog.

John looked at them while readying some tea. "What about them?"

"Roger and I are dating," broke in Mal, wanting to say it before Brian could.

"Oh." John grinned. "I was beginning to wonder if something was up."

"What?" began Brian, but he was interrupted by Freddie making an entrance.

"Don't tell me: I'm late again, I know." Freddie entered the kitchen. "What did I miss?" He met the expressions of the others. "Well obviously something big. Now what is it?"

Roger jumped in. "Mal and I are dating, Freddie."

John chuckled from behind his teacup. "And Brian didn't know, it would seem."

A grin split across Freddie's face and he clapped. "Oh, you sneaky bastards! I knew it!"

"Wait, you knew too?" cried Brian. "How do you two know? Did they tell you?"

"No they didn't. They didn't need to. Oh, come on Brian, it's perfectly obvious."

"It is?" said Mal.

"It is?" said Brian.

"Well, for one thing, I'm right next door to Roger's room," said Freddie, now wearing a mischievous grin. It didn't help when he started wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fred," she winced.

"And I'm right below," added John.

"Either Roger moves around _a lot_ in his sleep, or..." Freddie then pointed an accusatory finger at the newly-established couple, but was still grinning. "What about my no rough sex rule?"

"Well we obviously haven't destroyed the place yet," noted Rog. "This house is more sturdy than I thought."

Brian looked like he wished to be anywhere but there.

"Plus they've been a lot closer," added Freddie.

"They've always been close," Brian reminded. "So wait, that morning I came into Rog's room and you were in there..." Mal just nodded slowly. "Oh _God_..." He rubbed a hand over his face, baffled. "Is there anything else I should know that I don't already that you were maybe, hopefully planning on telling me eventually?" He looked directly at Mal when he said this, and if it was to try and make her feel guilty, it worked.

"Well, while we're at it, your sister's a brilliant snog, and an equally brilliant shag," said Roger, putting an arm around Mal.

Brian promptly collected his coffee mug and the newspaper and walked out of the room, smacking Roger on the back of the head with the paper not-so-lightly on his way by.

"Brian!" called Mal, chasing after him. He didn't look at all pleased. "Bri, wait!"

She followed him all the way outside to where he was leaning against the fence sipping his coffee.

"Come on, don't be like that, don't be such a spoilsport."

"No, maybe I just wanted to read the morning news in peace. And enjoy my coffee."

"We were just joking around, having a little fun," she defended.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're taking this so lightly," he said, sarcasm lacing his words and not looking up from the paper at her.

She sighed. "I meant back there in the kitchen. We're not just shagging, Brian. Rog and I are taking this very seriously, I promise. I mean, you know how long we've fancied each other. And we're being careful. I'm not pregnant or anything."

His head shot up at this.

"I said _not_!"

"Good. And I'm glad you're being careful."

"We are. And we've talked about it, a lot. If something happens and we end things, we're not going to let it affect the band, promise." He just nodded. "Now please come back inside."

He did so, pointing at Rog as soon as they had rejoined the others. "I don't want to know any more of the details."

"Thank you for your support, Big Brother, as always," said Mal.

"Well you have my support, Darling, always." Freddie took her hand and kissed the back of it, giving her a wink.

* * *

"_GALILEO_!"

The band had finally started recording the operatic section at the heart of _Bohemian Rhapsody._

"_How was that_?" Roger asked from inside the recording booth.

"Higher!" commanded Freddie.

"Can you go a bit higher?" asked John, who was speaking to Rog through the mic.

"_If I go any higher, only dogs will hear me."_

"Try."

"Freddie's note, sorry."

Rog sighed. "All right, roll the tape."

"Overdub 24 of Fred's - thing," said Roy, their sound engineer.

Rog gave it a couple more tries, but Freddie was still convinced he needed to go higher.

Brian pointed to the ceiling, motioning for Rog to go higher still.

"_Jesus, how many more Galileos do you want?_"

"Freddie would like to do a few more Galileos," John informed him.

"_Do we even have any tape left?_"

"I do have to say, the tape is wearing out," John informed. "It can't take much more."

"Yeah, and we can't afford much more. And we're how far behind schedule?" Brian reminded them.

"Great art takes time, Darling," said Freddie. "Let's run it again! One more time!"

"_Yeah right._.." sighed Rog, but complied.

"You're a good sport, Rog," Mal told him.

"_GALILEO_!"

"That was pretty high," said Mal.

"Yeah, my ears are ringing," added Brian.

"_Who even is Galileo?_" Rog demanded in between takes.

"Ask the history student." Brian nodded to his sister.

"Galileo Galilei," Mal answered. "Often called the father of modern science."

_"Galileo Galilei? What sort of name is that?"_

"Says Roger Meddows Taylor," Freddie shot back.

"_Says Freddie _Mercury!"

Freddie clapped. "One more time!"

"_GALILEOOOOOO_! _All right, my nuts feel like they're in my chest right now? Are we done?"_ Rog demanded.

"That's it, he loves you," John replied.

"Wonderful!" chimed Freddie. "It's beautiful! Love it!" He turned to the others. "Lady and gents, shall we?" They all joined Rog in the recording box

"_MAMA MIA, MAMA MIA! MAMA MIA LET ME GO!"_

_Haha love that recording scene! ;) I just discovered Queen's song, 'Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy' and I love it, so the title is inspired by that!_

_Haha, Brian is not impressed. And that scene with the chicken was kind of inspired by Donna and the goat in 'Mamma Mia!' ;)_

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	11. BoRhap!

BoRhap!

Despite accepting Mal and Rog's relationship, Brian was clearly not so thrilled. His sister saw right through him, though he wasn't being very discrete.

One such time, Mal was sneaking out of Roger's room when Brian came up the stairs. "No need to be so sneaky, not anymore," he informed. "Not like it's a secret anymore."

"Habit, I guess."

Right before she entered her room, his words stopped her. "I'm sorry, I just don't see it lasting very long." His words were solemn, but honest.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she cried, spinning around to face him.

"Listen, I love Rog, you know I do. But you know how he can be with women... I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Thanks a lot." She slammed her door.

"He'll come around, Darling," Freddie assured her when she told him.

"I'm not so sure. Brian can be so bloody stubborn."

Freddie patted her arm comfortingly. "Give him time."

* * *

_"Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters, to me..." _

The final notes of Bohemian Rhapsody drifted through the office. The band smiled contentedly and proudly.

"Christ," sighed Foster as the last notes faded, only to be snapped back by the sound of the gong at the very end. Roger grinned proudly and Brian gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well," began Foster. "I'm not entirely sure this is the record you promised us."

"Oh it's better than the album we promised you," Freddie assured him. "It's better than any album anyone's ever promised you, Darling. It's a bloody masterpiece."

"You went weeks over schedule for _this_?" Foster cried, trying to keep composed.

"It's a good album, Ray," defended Reid.

"We prefer 'masterpiece'," said Rog.

"'Bloody masterpiece'," added Mal.

"It's expensive, and as for Bo-hemian Rh-rap-"

"Rhapsody," said Brian with ease.

"Or 'BoRhap' for short," said Mal. "If you struggle with the name." Which he obviously did.

"What even is that?"

"It's an epic poem," Freddie informed.

"Well, whatever it is, it goes on forever, six bloody minutes."

"Oh, I pity your wife if you think six minutes is forever," shot back Freddie, earning snorts of laughter from the other band members, and a particularly loud one from Paul. "I'm going to release it as our single."

Foster scoffed. "Not possible. Anything over three minutes and the radio stations won't program it, period. And what on earth is it about anyway? Scaramouche? Galileo? And all that Ismillah business? Ischmilla?" He couldn't even pronounce the word properly, much like the song title.

"Bismillah," Freddie corrected.

"Galelio Galelli," Rog put in.

"Smart ass," chuckled Mal.

"Well what is it about anyway? Bloody Bismillah?"

"True poetry is for the listener," said Freddie determinedly.

"It ruins the mystery if everything's explained," added Brian.

"Well too much mystery ruins sales. Three minutes is the standard." Foster looked to Reid, pleading with him. "John?"

Reid sighed. "We need radio, format is three minutes. I have to agree with Ray." Freddie sat down heavily and promptly lit a cigarette. It was clear some tension was rising. "I actually think the single is "Love of My Life."

"No." Freddie shut that one down quick, despite that being another one of his own songs.

"Well what about John's song? 'You're My Best Friend'? 'Ooo you make me live'. It's catchy, stronger," Reid suggested.

"Don't trying singing again," Freddie requested.

"How about, we go with 'I'm in Love With My Car,'" said Foster.

"Huh," said Rog, impressed, while the rest of the band just rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Jesus," sighed Brian.

"I love that record-" Foster was cut off by Freddie not-so-lightly kicking the coffee table in obvious protest. "Well that's the kind of song teenagers can crank up the volume in their cars and bang their heads to." It was clear Foster was becoming increasingly frustrated with them. "'Bo- bohemian R-rhap-sody'-"

"'_Bohemian Rhapsody_'," Mal corrected.

"'Bohemian whatever' will never be that song."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Your loss." Freddie drew on his cigarette and exhaled a large cloud of smoke in Foster's direction. "And it seems like you're the only one here having trouble saying it," he stated none too lightly.

"BoRhap, period," said Rog.

"Yeah, it's either BoRhap or nothing."

"Or we walk." The look in Freddie's eyes made himself clear: he was dead serious.

For a tense moment, it looked like Foster may have been persuaded. "We're going with 'You're My Best Friend', done."

"No."

"Do we have any legal recourse in this?" Brian asked Miami.

"Well, Ray Foster may be a big name in the music business, but to the average ear..." Miami shrugged. "Now Queen on the other hand... Ears prick up."

The band got to their feet.

"And for the record, it's called, 'Bohemian Rhapsody'." Freddie put out his cigarette on the papers in front of Foster. "You will forever be the man who lost Queen." With that, the band stormed out.

"What a wanker," Rog said as they followed Freddie out of the building and down to the front courtyard.

"Prick," added Brian.

Mal picked up a fairly large rock from the garden and aimed it at the office window.

"BISMILLA!" she yelled before hurling the stone through the window.

The stone struck the glass, creating a giant hole. They heard him yell, "Christ!" before coming over and peeking through the fresh hole in the window.

"You can take that out of our royalties!" called Freddie. "Oh, heads will be banging to this record, Darling, mark my words!"

"Galileo! Galileo!" mocked Roger.

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche!" joined in Deaky.

"Yeah, you can shove your gold discs!" yelled Brian, receiving a snort of laughter from Deaky. "You made a mistake, Foster!"

"Asshole!" Freddie finished off as the group stalked back to the car.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me I shouldn't have done that," Mal said to Big Brother.

"That was bloody brilliant, I'm very proud," Brian said instead, putting an arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

"You're on fire!" Roger added.

"So now what? What about our album?" she asked.

"I've got an idea," said Freddie. "It'll be released, don't you worry."

_The irony of having Mike Myers hating BoRhap is too good! XD_

_I'm so sorry for such a delay - my last semester of school was very busy, and I wasn't feeling very inspired for any of my stories :( But, I seem to be getting back on track (and don't worry, I'm no less obsessed with Queen or this movie! ;) In fact, I have another idea for a 'BoRhap' story, similar to this, but I just might write it as well!)_

_Thank you for reading and sticking with me - hope you enjoyed! :)_


	12. Too Much Love Will Kill You

Too Much Love Will Kill You

Still basking in the success of _A Night at the Opera_ and its tour, the band was staying together in a rather lavish country house - chosen by Freddie, of course. This was to discuss the next album and start brainstorming songs.

Mal was pleased to hear that Chrissie, Veronica, and Mary were all on board with her and Roger dating. Freddie even told her that Kash was in full support of it as well. _Thanks ladies! _Maybe she could talk to Chrissie about convincing her husband of it as well...

"Honestly, Darling, I think you're over-thinking this."

"But Freddie, what if something happens? Like, they break up, say? What will that do to the band?"

Paul's voice. Mal could hear him and Freddie talking in the kitchen while she was on her way up to her and Roger's room. She felt a flare of anger build up within her. Freddie she didn't mind talking about her and her relationships, but Paul doing so was a definite no.

"Don't you worry yourself over it," Freddie said, putting an end to the conversation, for now at least.

Mal sighed with relief. _Thank you, Freddie_. She knew she could always count on him.

* * *

Brian, Freddie, and John had gone out to run some errands, leaving Mal and Rog at home, figuring the couple would appreciate some alone time. However, when the three returned, they were greeted by a loud smashing from within the house, followed by the sound of Mal yelling. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but could tell she was upset.

Exchanging a glance, the three wasted no time in rushing into the house and into the kitchen, where they walked in on an upsetting sight.

The source of the smash was clear - a vase that had been sitting by the window now lay in shards on the floor, in a pile of water and ruined flowers. Rog was pressed against the wall, wide-eyed and jaw agape next to the vase, and Mal was standing across the room, looking ready to kill. Her eyes were teary and puffy, and her mascara and eye shadow were smudged all down her cheeks, making it look like she was crying black and blue tears.

Brian bravely stepped in. "Mal, Rog, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Ask Roger," Mal spat. "Tell them, Rog. Tell them what happened, or I will!"

"Mal, it wasn't what you think-"

"Oh bullshit!"

"Hey, hey-" Brian moved to step between the two. "What's going on?"

"It meant nothing," Roger tried.

"Then why'd you do it!"

"Oh, no..." Brian sighed.

"Oh yes, just couldn't help yourself, could you, Rog? Not when there's a pretty face around. Will make you forget you already have a girlfriend!" She looked ready to attack, hence why Brian stepped in. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Mal, please-" Rog looked on the verge of tears himself.

"Have you seen her before?"

"Mal-"

"Answer me! Have you seen her before?"

A pause before he nodded, briefly but that confirmed it. Brian caught her as she made to dive forward at Roger, now kicking and screaming and thrashing against her brother's hold. "WHAT AM I TO YOU?!"

"Mal, calm down, please-"

"No, Brian!" Now she turned on him, wrenching herself from his grasp, still fuming, more tears pouring down her cheeks. "I have every right to be upset, so don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

He was obviously taken aback. "Mal-"

"JUST PISS OFF!" And with that she shoved him away, stormed up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door with such force it nearly shook the entire house.

There was a beat of silence between the four boys as they absorbed what had happened.

Brian was the first to take the plunge and break the tense silence. "What happened?" he asked Roger.

"I screwed up."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. What happened?"

"I should go talk to her-" Roger made to leave.

"I want an answer now, Roger!" Brian was usually the one who kept a clear head in these situations and tried to calm them down. But now he was clearly pissed.

"I'll get a mop," said John.

"And I'll get a broom," added Freddie, and the two began to clean up the mess of broken vase.

Roger explained what had happened: a young woman, a fan from their Smile days, had become a fan of Queen, and wanted to chat. Well, one thing led to another, and pretty soon he was running into the girl more often, and Mal had caught them, including the girl making a move, and had gotten the wrong idea.

After giving Mal some time to herself, and once the mess was cleaned up, Freddie carried a cup of tea and the biscuit tin upstairs. Through the closed bedroom door he could hear her soft sobs.

"Mal, Darling, it's me. I came to see how you're doing. May I come in?"

A pause before he heard her sniffle. "You can come in, Freddie."

He opened the door to find her lying on her bed, face and pillow stained in smudged makeup.

"Oh, Darling." He came to sit beside her. "I'm so sorry." He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I brought you some tea and biscuits, thought they might make you feel better."

"Thanks, Fred." Slowly, she sat up and accepted the treats.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, broken only by her sniffles.

"Did he not tell you?"

"No, he did. I just want to hear your side, too."

So she told him. She and Roger were out when she saw Roger with this girl all over him, an old fan apparently, from Smile.

"Oh, Mal. Roger said it meant nothing, and I'm sure it didn't."

"You believe him?"

"Yes, I do."

She gulped her tea. "I wish I could, too."

Later, Mal still hadn't come downstairs, so Brian went to check on her. He knocked a few times. "Mal?"

"Yeah, come in."

When he opened the door, he found her with a cigarette and Freddie's lighter, trying to light it.

"Hey, no!" Brian dove in, snatching both from her hands, narrowly missing burning himself.

"Hey!" She jumped to her feet. "Give them back!"

"No!"

"Give me the lighter and cigarette, Brian."

"No! I won't let you pick up on anymore of our bad habits."

"Oh for once in your life will you stop babying me, Brian?! 'Don't do this, Mal', 'don't do that, Mal.' 'Don't do this, don't do that', just be an empty shell of a person and maybe, maybe then you won't get hurt." She sat back down heavily on the bed. "Well, I didn't listen, and I got hurt. So go ahead and say it. 'I told you so, Mal.'"

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say I'm sorry."

She buried her face in her hands and started to cry again, though fought the urge.

"Hey, come here." Brian sat beside her, taking her into his arms and letting her cry.

"It hurts, Bri."

"I know it does."

"What am I going to do? I said if something happened to us we wouldn't let it affect the band-"

"Hey-" He brushed her hair out of her face. "You don't have to worry about that. We'll figure something out."

"I feel stupid."

"It's not your fault, Mal."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. I can be a bit overbearing sometimes, can't I?"

"A little, sometimes." They shared a chuckle and a hug. "Thanks, Bri."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"You're the best big brother. You're the best brother, period."

He chuckled. "Thanks. Glad you think so. And it's going to be okay."

She nodded. "I hope so."

_Ooo, some drama! I love Brian as a supportive big brother, so sweet! ;) _

_In addition to this story, I've started another similar BoRhap story - please check it out if you're interested! _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed, as always! :)_


	13. Under Pressure

Under Pressure

Another day, another album session. Work on _A Day at the Races _carried on.

"Is Mal up yet?" Brian asked the next morning as the band, minus Mal, assembled in the kitchen.

"Yes, I brought her a plate. She didn't feel like coming down," said Freddie.

The others didn't need to ask why. That was perfectly obvious.

Roger didn't miss the way Brian was eyeing him over the rim of his coffee mug. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"I will, once you apologize to my sister - really apologize - for breaking her heart."

"I've tried-"

"Well try harder."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was very difficult working on an album when one bandmate was completely and utterly pissed at the other.

Freddie did a good job of trying to keep everything - and everyone, for that matter - on track, but it was very tiring, and this was only the first morning.

"Lunch time!" Freddie called, clapping his hands over his head. "Let's take a break, shall we?"

"Good," sighed John, exchanging a glance with Brian. "Finally."

The five headed back to the kitchen. Mal cut right through and headed for upstairs.

"Not going to join us, Darling?" Freddie called.

"Um, no thanks. Not hungry," was all she said. They heard her door shut behind her.

* * *

"Who is it?" Mal called from inside her room when she heard a knock at the door that evening. It had been a long day for everyone.

"It's me," came Brian's voice.

"What do you want, Bri?"

"I want you to follow me."

"Why?"

"Cause I wan't to show you something."

She opened the door and followed him as requested, though with a heavy sigh. "Where are we going?"

"The roof."

"Huh?"

"We can get the best view from up there."

She didn't ask any more questions, and just continued to follow him. He was clearly up to something. He had four beer bottles and the biscuit tin tucked under his arms.

"Here we are!" he at last declared. They had reached the top floor lookout, a small balcony. The night sky above them was clear - allowing a perfect view of the stars.

"You're probably hungry." Brian popped the lid off the tin and handed it to her. "Tuck in."

"Yeah, thanks." She wasted no time in grabbing a handful of the small biscuits while he cracked open two of the four beers.

He handed one to her and held his own up. "Cheers."

"Alright, what are we toasting to?"

He shrugged. "Good music, good friends, and this incredible universe." He looked up at the stars that fascinated him so much.

"Very well." They touched glasses and both took a hearty sip.

"Today was painful," he admitted after a pause.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I hate him."

"Mal," he sighed.

"I don't, really," she admitted. "And that's one of the hardest parts."

"You love him too much to hate him."

"Yeah... What a mess I'm in, huh?"

"You know he didn't mean it, right?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I think so. It still hurts though. He still did it."

"I know."

Silence fell upon them again. She took another handful of biscuits, her fingertips scraping the bottom of the tin as she did so.

She pressed the tin back into her brother's hands. "Here, you'd better have some before I eat them all."

He chuckled and took some biscuits for himself.

"Thanks, Bri. For this. For everything."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Anytime and always."

* * *

Despite her spirits being briefly lifted by her brother's surprise, the next day wasn't much better.

Mid-afternoon a gentle piano melody carried through the house and led Mal downstairs. She was growing lonely and was still unhappy.

Freddie sat at the grand piano in the living room, playing his song for Mary, _Love of My Life,_featured on _A Night at the Opera._

"Hello, Darling," he called when she saw her, pausing in his song and flashing her a grin. "Come, have a seat." He patted the piano bench.

She came and sat beside him, gently tapping one of the piano keys. "Sing with me?" he asked.

"Sure, alright."

With her in agreement, he resumed playing the song.

_"Love of my life, d__on't leave me _

_You've stolen my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?  
_

_ Bring it back, bring it back _

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me...'"_

Mal loved this song - God, how she loved it. She felt honoured that Freddie wanted her to join him in singing it.

She joined in for the next verse, their voices and words overlapping.

_"You will remember_

_When this is blown over_

_Everything's all by the way_

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side to remind you_

_How I still love you-'"_

"_I still love you..."_

He let her sing solo for this line, not missing how Roger was peeking around the slightly-closed door, listening and looking in.

Mal didn't notice him though, and continued singing.

_"Love of my life..."_

_"Love of my life..." _finished Freddie.

He struck the last key, the last note of the song, the sound gradually fading into silence around them.

They sat together in that silence following their duet.

Freddie's beautiful lyrics were strong and present in her mind.

_Love of my life... You've hurt me... I still love you... _

_I still love you. __  
_

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in updates! I've been trying to update and finish some of my older stories!_

_That being said, I've also just started a new Brian love story, so if you're interested, please check that out! ;) _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed, as always! :)_


	14. Somebody to Love

Somebody to Love

Mal seemed in slightly better spirits the next day - she was eating again, so that was definitely an improvement. She was still actively avoiding Roger though - or as much as she could do, sharing and house and being in a band with him and collaborating with him on said band's new album venture.

It was driving him - and, quite frankly, everyone else - slightly mad.

Roger was certain that if he didn't make more of an effort, he would lose Mal forever. He also knew that if he didn't make some progress soon, Brian would attack. The guitarist's threat still lingered.

"Mal." Roger knocked on the door to her room. Usually she left it wide open, so that anyone passing by may peek in and say hello. But it had been sealed shut for the last few days. "Mal, I know you're in there. And I know you probably don't want to talk to me, and you don't have to, but will you at least listen?" She didn't answer, so he continued. He would start, and if she told him to shut up and piss off, then he would.

He had desperately wanted to fix things between them right away, but had also wanted to give her some space. She had clearly wanted it, and he respected that.

Now, he needed to fix things once and for all.

With that he launched into speaking, wanting to say everything in case she shut him down. "I'm a total wanker, and you've got every reason to be upset. Every reason."He sighed, sinking to the floor and sitting with his back against the door, continuing to speak. Still, she said nothing, and so he plunged onward. "With girls, I always know what to say. Except with you. I always get tongue-tied. Which is why I'm making such a mess of this right now. I love you. I love you, and I know I messed up, and I'm sorry, so sorry. You deserve better, but I hope you can at least forgive me-" He stopped.

She was standing there in the hall, facing him.

"Mal!" He jumped to his feet. "I thought you were in your room."

"I was, but I had to use the loo."

"So you weren't in there listening?"

"No."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I stopped and stood in the hall when I heard you."

"Oh, well, well I'm glad you heard it..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "With you, it's different."

"Sure."

"No, I'm serious, it is. Please believe that."

"I was believing it."

"I love you, Mal."

"I thought you loved your car."

"Mal-"

"I know, sorry, couldn't help myself." She was smiling a little.

"Can we talk?"

"Soon, yeah."

He nodded. "Soon. Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"Alright Darlings, this is a new song I've been working on," Freddie announced, passing music sheets around to everyone. "Let's give it a go, shall we?"

"Always up for that, Fred," said Mal. "What it called, your song?"

"_Somebody to Love._"

"I like that."

"Thank you, Dear. So do I." He winked.

They began. Freddie and Mal began singing the first verse.

_"Can, anybody, find me_

_Somebody to-"_

She broke off, not finishing the verse. Everyone stopped playing.

"Mal?" questioned Brian.

"Sorry, I can't do this. At least not until-" She turned to Roger. "Freddie, Brian, John, would you mind giving Roger and I a moment, please?"

"Now? For what?" said Brian, but Freddie shooed him and John out of the room.

"What is it?" asked Roger, standing up from the drum kit. "Everything alright?"

"Can we talk now?'

"Of course."

"I wonder what they're saying in there-" Freddie pressed his ear to the door.

"Don't listen in, we should give them some privacy," protested John.

"I love you too," Mal said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I forgive you. But this is your last chance."

"Yes, yes, and I won't break it, I promise." They embraced.

"Alright boys, thank you, you can come back in now," she called.

The door opened and the three returned. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's good now."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Now let's do this!" Everyone took their places with their respective instruments and Freddie struck the first note on the piano.

_"Can, anybody, find me _

_Somebody to-"_

"_Love_..." chanted everyone at once.

"Chills!" exclaimed Freddie. "Let's keep that up!"

_"Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord, what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody, ooh somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

They continued through the whole song, Mal getting more and more into it the longer they went - performing like her old self.

_"Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me-"_

She met eyes with Roger, Freddie giving the final line to her to sing on her own. "_-Somebody to love?"_

There was a final burst of music and the song finished.

There was a beat of silence following the end of the song, before everyone began cheering and laughing.

Oh, it was good to be back.

_Okay, so this is my favourite Queen song and, as a hopeless romantic, it's also my personal anthem! ;) It's also the first, or one of the first, Queen songs I ever heard, in a movie called 'Ella Enchanted' which I loved as a kid - anyone else know this movie?_

_This song will always hold a special place in my heart! :.) The version Queen does with George Michael is also very good, but it's also really sad because that version was for the Freddie Tribute Concert (Love you Fred!)_

_Haha, I'm getting all nostalgic over here! ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	15. Party!

Party!

It was now the '80s - a new decade, a new era of music. Queen was definitely up for the challenge.

Freddie threw a huge party at his new mansion, inviting the band of course, and about a hundred other people, if not more.

Mal, Rog, Brian, Chrissie, John and Veronica had found a somewhat quieter corner amongst the chaos.

"Tell me Rog, what's the sexiest part of a car?" asked Brian.

"Well, that would have to be whatever part of the car this fine lady was sitting in." Roger put an arm around Mal, now his wife, and kissed her cheek.

She laughed. "Right answer!"

"Oh there you are, Darlings! What are you doing hiding all the way back here? I couldn't find you-" In waltzed Freddie, wearing a long and heavy-looking cloak and an elaborate crown, Paul in tow.

"Oh, it's Her Majesty," commented Brian.

"It's not Her Majesty, _we're _Her Majesty, Darling," corrected Freddie, gesturing to the group. He even had their own music playing in the background.

He leaped into an empty chair, spilling his drink and making the others laugh. It was clear that he had had a fair bit to drink already. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." The others raised their glasses along with his.

"Where's Mary?" Freddie asked, looking around as though she would just suddenly appear. He looked to Paul who didn't answer.

"Uh, it's not exactly her scene, is it, Freddie?" stepped in Brian.

"Well, she's missing out is all I can say! I asked Paul to throw me a party and this is what he comes up with! Party indeed! Fabulous isn't it?!" Freddie beamed, not dwelling for too long on the fact that Mary wasn't present.

"If you say so..."

Paul reached in with the champagne bottle, refilling Freddie's glass. Roger reached his glass in for some more too, but Paul pulled the bottle away.

"Here," said Mal, handing her still mostly-full glass to the rejected Rog. "We can share mine."

"You're starting to look like each other," Brian commented to Freddie and Paul.

"And what's wrong with that, Brian?" challenged Paul.

Brian ignored him. "You're supposed to be in a rock band, Freddie. Not the village people." Mal snorted into her drink.

Freddie even laughed little. "You might want to think about cutting your hair one day," he shot back. This was true, while all the rest of the band had changed their hair, Brian's long, curly style remained.

"Never, I was born like this," Brian protested, making the others laugh.

"It's his signature look," Mal said.

"Exactly," he agreed.

A new song kicked in. "Oh, come on-" Freddie jumped to his feet. "Let's dance!"

"Yes!" agreed Paul.

"I don't dance, Freddie." Brian shook his head.

"I need a few more of these for that," remarked John, holding up his glass.

"I would, but it's not really my dancing scene," remarked Mal.

"And what is your 'dancing scene' Mal?" Freddie asked. "In front of Rog?"

The casual humour they had been throwing around was suddenly gone. Freddie's remark earned a laugh only from Paul.

"What are you implying, Freddie," she challenged, remaining calm.

Freddie ignored her. "Well it's my party, and I demand you dance! By royal decree!"

"You want to go?" Rog whispered to her.

"Yeah."

"We're going to go, actually." Rog and Mal stood, taking hands.

Freddie blocked their path. "Oh God, you're dull. If you were any more dull you'd be Deaky."

"Okay, now you're just being plain rude," Mal accused him.

"Yeah, why are you complaining, you've got your little pet," Rog sneered at Paul who just gave a little smile.

"As do you," Freddie shot back.

"Excuse me?" Mal cried, appalled. "And who was that directed at, Rog or me?"

Freddie just smirked. "Whichever one you want."

She scoffed, feeling Rog tense beside her. "Let's just go." She squeezed his hand and pushed past Freddie and Paul, heading for the door.

But Freddie just had to open his mouth again.

"Well at least Paul's loyal. Loyalty is _so _important, don't you think, Darling?"

"What are you trying to say?" Mal demanded, getting defensive. She stopped walking and turned around. "We have no trouble with loyalty."

"But you haven't always had no trouble. And how long do you think that's going to last, hmm? I mean really."

"Careful, Fred," warned Rog.

Mal grabbed the nearest full glass off a waiter's tray and promptly dumped it in Freddie's face and down his chest, slamming the glass back down onto the tray. "Enjoy your 'fabulous' party - _Darling_." With that, she and Rog stalked out of the room.

Brian and Chrissie and John and Veronica were now getting up to leave as well, no one eager to stay.

"You know, Fred, sometimes you're a total prick," Brian told him.

"Forget them," urged Paul as the whole band disappeared from the party. "Come on, your guests are waiting. They all want a little mercury in their cup."

Smiling now, Freddie stood up on a chair. "Everyone! My Darlings! The time has finally come! Now is the time for us to get absolutely shitfaced!"

_You may recognize some of this from my other BoRhap story - I wrote this version first, but ended up updating that story sooner than this one! _

_I love how Brian always says stuff that makes Rog laugh, it's sweet :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	16. Falling Apart

Falling Apart

From where he sat on the drum risers, Brian looked at the band, Rog and Mal sitting in chairs flipping through a magazine, John and Veronica chatting on the couch. From where she sat next to them on the couch, Chrissie gave him a sympathetic smile, which he returned.

"Screw him." Freddie wasn't here to start rehearsal while the rest of them were, so his loss. With that, Brian leapt off the risers and stood. "Everyone up on the drum risers," he ordered. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Chrissie was the first on her feet. "Come on," she waved the others on.

"Thank you, Chrissie, for showing some enthusiasm." Brian pecked her lips. "Unlike the others."

"You mean wives, everyone, Brian?" asked John.

"Yes, come on, John! I'm not waiting any longer."

"Bass?"

"No, you don't need it." Brian gave John a kick in the bottom to get him up and moving.

"Okay then."

"Well this is a nice change," Mal observed, standing with Veronica and Chrissie. "Ladies. You two should come by more often."

"Come on, Rog, you're the last one," said Brian.

"Yeah, come on, Rog, he said wives too," Mal called, earning laughs from the others.

"Yeah, come on, Rog, take your time," Brian scolded.

"All right." Roger took his place on the risers next to his wife. "What's all this about?"

"Our last concert, the crowds were singing our songs back to us. It was deafening, but it was wonderful!" A grin split across Brian's face. "They're naturally becoming part of our show, and I want to encourage that, so I've had an idea. Stamp to this beat-" He began tapping his foot. _Stamp. Stamp. Beat. Stamp. Stamp. Beat._

"Genius," said John.

Brian grinned. "Thank you, John. Now go on, all of you."

The rest humoured him, all beginning to stamp to his beat together. They chuckled when some of them were off time.

"Good, good. Now I want you to clap on the third beat-" _Stamp. Stamp. Clap! Stamp. Stamp. Clap!_

"See how good that sounds! Now imagine thousands of people all doing this in unison-" Freddie had chosen that moment to make an appearance, finally. "No Prenter? It's unusual seeing you without your clone."

"It's unusual seeing you be so bitchy," Freddie shot back. "What's going on here?"

"You'd know if you were on time," said Mal.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Again," John reminded him.

"Well I'm here now, so will you please tell me why you're not playing any instruments?"

"I want to involve the audience a little more," Brian explained. "So what can they do?" _Stamp! Stamp! Clap! Stamp! Stamp! Clap!_

Freddie was grinning now and joined in. "What's the lyric?"

* * *

"Freddie!"

"Freddie over here!"

"Another question-"

Always another question.

"Freddie, my readers want to know-"

"Freddie, there's been pictures in the tabloids of you looking ill or drunk-"

"Well which one is it, ill or drunk?" Freddie shot back.

"I had a cold last week if anyone cares," piped up John. "I'm feeling much better now."

"As much as we would like to talk about colds, would anyone like to actually talk about the album? It's called _Hot Space_, we worked very hard on it..." Brian, bless him, was trying his best to steer the conversation back to why they were supposedly all here: the album. However, everyone, as usual, were more interested in the personal affairs of the band members, and used this opportunity to hound the band with their burning questions.

"This is a question for Mallory," said one reporter. "Has being married to a fellow band member put any hardships on the rest of the band?"

"No, as far as I know. But you'd have to ask the others. But I thought we were here to discuss the album, not my marriage."

All press conferences were the same - while the boys were all asked questions about the album and concerts and the music-making process, she was always asked about her marriage and personal life.

"Mallory, when did you and Roger become romantically involved? Was it before or after the band formed?"

"No comment."

"Why are you so resistant to answering these questions?"

"Because it's my personal life, that's why."

None of the others had been asked about their respective marriages. Poor Freddie was getting hounded by questions about his love life and rumours about his sexuality, though.

"I haven't figured out love yet," Freddie said. Then he smirked. "That sounds like a better question for Rog."

"Careful," Rog warned.

"Mallory, we've heard before that you and Roger have had some trouble-"

"Oh, have you? Well you lot certainly don't make it any easier."

"Freddie!"

"Freddie!"

"Freddie, over here!"

Finally, having had enough, Freddie snapped and flew to his feet. "What do you want to know?! What could you possibly WANT TO KNOW?!"

* * *

"They banned our video. I'm never touring in America again," Freddie quickly decided. They had just learned that their new music video for _I Want to Break Free _would not show on MTV. "And, for some reason, I'm the one getting blamed for it," Freddie scoffed. He turned to Rog. "When, I believe, Dear, it was your idea that we dress up in drag. And Deaky you wrote the bloody thing. I only sang it, and yet, somehow, I still get all the blame."

"And it's not fair, Fred," spoke-up Mal.

"You're bloody right it's not!"

"Yes, that's my point, I was only agreeing with you."

Freddie poured himself a drink and strode over to the window, heaving a heavy sigh. "I'm tired of touring, aren't you? I mean, album, tour, album tour, on and on and on... I want to do something different."

"We're a band, that's what bands do," Brian reminded him. "Album, tour, album, tour."

"Well I need a break," Freddie quickly decided. "I'm sick of it."

"What are you saying, Freddie?" John asked.

Freddie paused to light a cigarette. "I've signed a deal, a solo deal."

"You've done what?"

"Without telling us."

"What sort of deal?"

"Look, I'm not saying we won't ever record or tour together again, Queen will go on. But I need to do something different."

"So, a solo album then?" said Brian.

"Two actually," piped up Paul. "Back-to-back."

"Another word out of you and I'll throw you out the bloody window," threatened Rog. He sounded dead serious.

"Why not just do it now?" said Deaky.

"Yeah, why don't you just get out, Prenter," Mal suggested, although more an order than a suggestion. "I'm sick and tired of having you sitting in the back of all our discussions. You have no place here, you're not in the band."

"Oh lay off, Mal, leave poor Paul alone," Freddie interjected. "He stays."

Paul smirked and continued to innocently sip his tea. "Queen's orders."

"Smart-ass prick," she said under her breath. Rog took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"But that'll take years Freddie," said John, bringing them back to Freddie's reveal.

"Oh, have a little faith, Darling."

"I don't believe this. How much?" demanded Rog, obviously beyond pissed.

"Rog," Mal warned, now squeezing his hand, feeling that bringing money into the equation would do nothing to quell the rapidly accumulating tension over this.

"What did they pay you?" Everyone waited, eager, but still no answer. Finally, Rog leapt to his feet. "I want to know how much they paid-"

"Four-million dollars!" Freddie finally admitted.

Mal felt her jaw drop.

"That's bigger than any Queen deal," remarked Deaky.

"The routine is killing us, can't you tell? I mean, you all must want a break."

"No, you're the only one who wants that," said Mal.

"Freddie, we're a family," Brian reminded him firmly.

"No, we're not! You've got families, children, wives. Hell, Mal and Rog are married! What have I got?"

"You've got four million dollars. Perhaps you can buy yourself a family," said John bitterly.

"I won't compromise my vision any longer."

"Compromise? Are you joking?" cried Rog. "You were working at Heathrow before we gave you a chance!"

"And without me, you'd be a dentist, a dentist, Roger! Drumming here and there at clubs if you're lucky." He turned to Brian next. " And you, you would be Dr. Brian May, author of a fascinating dissertation - that no one ever reads."

"I'd read it," mumbled Mal.

"And Mal, you would probably be a teacher, maybe a professor, _maybe_, boring students to death and tears every day with your useless history facts that no one really gives a damn about. But for that you need a degree and we all know that that is something you are sorely lacking." Mal's jaw clenched but she said nothing. "And you would run crying to your big brother once again when your marriage collapsed-"

She snapped. "Will you stop SAYING THAT!"

Freddie retained his calm manner. "The clock's ticking. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Screw you."

"And Deaky, for the life of me, nothing comes to mind."

Mal thought that Freddie using John's nickname only added to the sting of the already harsh blow.

"I studied electrical engineering, perhaps that meets your standard."

"It's perfect." Freddie turned to leave.

"You just killed Queen," Rog told him.

"Oh give her a kiss one day, maybe she'll wake up."

"You need us, Freddie," Brian said.

"No, I don't need anyone." And with that, Freddie left them, Paul quick to follow. He had the nerve to put a hand on Roger's shoulder, Rog just brushing him off.

A long silence followed their departure.

Mal was the one who spoke. "I guess you were right all along, Deaky. We didn't fail, we broke up."

_So tense! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	17. Now I'm Here

Now I'm Here

_1985_

"Mum, there's a man at the door!"

Mal rushed into the front hall. "Penny! What did we say about opening the door to strangers-" She stopped when she saw him.

Freddie removed his sunglasses and gave a half-smile. "Oh come on. I can't be that unrecognizable."

She only stared.

A few minutes later, Freddie was inside and admiring the family photographs in the living room.

"We had to invite him in?" Rog whispered to Mal from the hall.

"He came all this way, he must have a good reason. I say we hear him out."

"Is it him? It's really him, isn't it!" cried Penny.

"Please go upstairs to you room, Pen. This is an adult conversation," said her mother.

The little girl ran up the stairs, still muttering excitedly.

"You two are certainly living like rock stars," Fred said, noting their quaint, modest house.

"We're happy."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"And you?"

"Getting there. Your children are lovely." He nodded to a photograph of the two kids.

"Thank you. Penny you've already met, and Andy is upstairs. He's quite shy. Please, have a seat." Mal gestured to the couch.

"Thank you." Freddie sat down, she and Roger sitting across from him in chairs. Then he launched right into it. "Did Miami call you about the concert?"

The couple exchanged a glance. "Yes."

"I think we should do it."

"We?" said Rog.

"Yes, we. Queen. I think it's time to wake her up."

"It's been a long time."

"I know, and that's my fault, I know."

"Why are you here Fred?"

"About the concert. And because I wanted to apologize... I've already been to see Brian and John. I wanted to apologize to you all individually."

"Well then get on with it."

"Rog," hissed Mal.

"I've been terrible, not only to you. And that led to the breakup of our family. I was wondering - and hoping - if we might all reconnect-" He cut himself off when a huge coughing fit arose. He heaved heavy breaths between each cough - it sounded painful.

"Oh, Fred - here, we'll get you some water." Mal rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thank you, Dear," he said, taking the glass Roger offered and taking a few large gulps. "Sorry about that. It's been happening lately."

"No, don't be sorry. You alright?"

"Alright, yes."

Freddie didn't stay much longer, having apologized as he had come to do.

Just as he was about to leave, there came a call from upstairs.

"Ay oh!" A young boy - their son, Andy, he guessed - was sitting on the top step, looking down to where Freddie stood by the front door.

"Ay oh!" Freddie called back, giving the boy a smile. With that, he was gone.

* * *

"Hello everyone, thank you for being here," Miami addressed the band who sat in his office. "If anyone wants any coffee, tea, bladed weapons, just let me know." No one said anything. "Who'd like to go first?"

"I'll start," Freddie jumped right in. "I've been hideous, I know that. And I deserve your fury. I've been conceded and selfish - an arsehole really."

"Strong beginning," remarked Rog.

"I've apologized to each of you, and now I'm apologizing to you all. What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"Is that what you want, Fred?" asked Brian. "Forgiveness? I forgive you. There, can we go now?"

Freddie sighed. "I went to Munich, I hired a bunch of guys. I told them exactly what I wanted them to do and the problem was, they did it. No push-back from Roger, none of Brian's rewrites, none of John's funny looks. And none of Mal's indecisiveness. You were right all along: I need you. And you need me." Then he cracked a smile. "Let's face it, we're not doing so bad for five ageing Queens."

"Could you give us a moment please, Fred?" requested Brian.

Freddie looked confused, but did as asked and stepped out of the office.

"Why'd you do that?" asked John.

"I just felt like it," Brian admitted, making the others laugh.

When Freddie came back.

"We decided," began Roger. He looked to the others. "What did we decide?"

"From now on, no matter who wrote it, music, lyrics, it's by Queen," John filled in. "Not one of us, all of us. And all the credit gets split five ways."

"Done."

"We have a problem with the people around you," added Mal.

"Paul is out, I fired him."

"Oh what pretext?"

"Villainy."

"Bob Geldof," spoke up Miami. "I called him to squeeze you lot into the line up for the Live Aid concert but he wants an answer now. You need to make a decision - _now_. Every ticket is already sold, sold out at Wembley and JFK Stadium in Philadelphia. And a global TV audience."

"We haven't played together is so long," sighed Rog. "It would be suicide to play again for the first time in front of millions."

"Try over one-point-five billion," Brian corrected. Roger gawked at the number. Brian scoffed. "'Who are these four dinosaurs? Where's Madonna?'"

"It's a twenty-minute set," continued Miami. "Everyone gets the same: Jagger, Bowie, Elton, McCartney, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Bob Dylan, Phil Collins... Anybody who is anybody is doing this concert."

"Certainly good company," remarked Deaky.

"Look, all I know, is that if we wake up the morning after the concert, and we didn't do our part, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives - until the day we die." Freddie was adamant.

"Fred's right," agreed Mal. "This is a good concert for a good cause. And that's what Queen's always been about, isn't it? For the people?"

"That's what it was supposed to be," agreed Freddie. "I think I lost sight of that somewhere along the way."

Everyone was in agreement.

Mal grinned. "Live Aid, here we come."

_Aw Fred :( Love him so much!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	18. We're All Legends

We're All Legends

The band was rehearsing their Live Aid set, currently practicing _Hammer to Fall_. Freddie's voice cracked when he tried to reach the note in the song.

"Let's call it," said John. Everyone agreed and stopped playing and singing.

"Sorry," Freddie apologized. "I sound like shit. You all are lovely, and me, well... My throat feels like a vulture's crotch."

"That's very specific," laughed Mal. "Don't worry Fred, your voice has never failed you before. You'll be great."

"Thanks, Darling."

"Yeah, and we're good. We've still got a week," added John. "Still thinking of getting that drink, Rog?"

"Yeah, there's a nice little pub down the road, actually."

"Just leave it to Rog to know all the best pubs." Mal kissed his cheek.

"Can I come?" Brian asked.

"Eh, I don't know..." joked Mal.

"Before you leave," stepped-in Freddie.

"You not going to join us, Fred?" Mal asked.

"I don't think so. Can I have a moment?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, of course."

"What is it?"

Freddie was silent before answering. "I've got it."

"Got what?"

"Aids."

His declaration hovered in the air, sudden and still. There was a collective intake of sharp breath following this reveal.

"I wanted you to hear it from me."

Freddie's words were a gut-punch. No one said anything for a long moment, and then all started talking at once.

"Oh, no-"

"Oh, Fred-"

"Fred, I'm so sorry," Brian began, but Freddie cut him off.

"Brian please, don't. Right now, it's between us, alright, just us." The others nodded. "So please, if any of you fuss about it, or frown about it, or, worst of all, if you bore me with your sympathies, that's just seconds wasted. Seconds that can be used to make music, which is all I want to do with the time I have left. I don't have time to be their victim, their Aids poster boy, their cautionary tale - no, I decide who I am. I'm going to be what I was born to be: a performer, who gives the people what they want-" He pointed upwards, his voice just above a whisper when he spoke next. "-A touch of the heavens. Freddie fucking Mercury."

"Hear, hear," said Mal.

"You're a legend, Fred," Rog told him. The others nodded in full agreement.

"You're bloody right I am. We're all legends," Freddie declared. "But you're right, I am a legend."

This earned him a chuckle. Mal's chuckling however, quickly turned into a sob she had been trying to hold back, but failed.

"I'm sorry, Fred, I'm sorry. I'm already doing what you told us not to." She wiped at her eyes, smudging her eye shadow and mascara.

"Oh, come here, Darling." Freddie opened his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. The others soon followed, and it turned into a big band group-hug. "Even though you're all crying like children, I still love you."

"We love you too."

"Now, you give me a chance to get my bitchy little vocal cords in order and we'll go and punch a hole through the roof of that stadium."

"Actually, Wembley doesn't have a roof," said John.

"He's right, it doesn't," chuckled Brian tearfully.

"Alright then. Then we'll go and punch a hole right through the sky."

"Love you, Fred," said Mal.

"Love you too, Darling. And hey, even when I'm gone, there will always be Queen. Always. Because of you lot. You'll all keep her going, keep her alive."

"Of course, Fred. But let's not discuss that now," said Brian. "First, Wembley."

"Wembley it is."

_Sobs. Love you, Fred! Thank you for everything you've done!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	19. Her Majesty

Her Majesty

It was Live Aid day. The concert had been a huge success so far - Queen was scheduled to play just before 7:00 in the evening London time.

Freddie arrived with a man to their trailer backstage. "Everyone, this is Jim. Jim, this is everyone."

"Hello," Jim gave a shy smile and shook hands with the band. "Very glad to meet you."

"You as well." Mal shared a smile with Freddie - it was perfectly clear that Jim was very special to him.

"Come sit with us," Freddie said, ushering Jim into the trailer.

They had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. It was Mary and David.

"Mary! Hello my love!" Freddie greeted her.

"Hi. We just came to wish you all good luck." They kissed each other's cheeks in greeting.

"Thank you. Mary, David, this is Jim. Jim, Mary and David. See you after?"

"Yes," Mary assured him.

"I don't think you'll be able to see anything from here - go join them," Freddie told Jim. Mary and David would be watching Queen's set from backstage.

"What do we all think of David?" Freddie asked once the three had left.

"He's a nice chap," said Brian. The others nodded and hummed in agreement.

Freddie nodded. "I think he's gay."

This made the others laugh.

Minutes later, a backstage worker came to tell them that it was their turn to take the stage - it was showtime!

"This is it," cried Mal in excitement. "Ready Freddie?"

"Let's do it, Darlings!"

The announcers' voices could be heard over the screaming of the crowd: "Ladies and gentlemen, Her Majesty - QUEEN!"

_And, as we know, they proceed to rock Live Aid! ;)_

_There we are, you've reached the end of this story! I thought this would be a good place to end :)_

_Thank you so much for your continued support for this story, it is always appreciated! At first I was a little nervous, as I'd never written a fanfiction based off real people before, but this has been so fun to write! If you're interested, please check out my other Roger love story (similar to this one) and my new Brian love story! :)_

_Once again, thank you so much and, as always, I thoroughly hope you enjoyed! :) Goodbye Darlings!_


End file.
